Jamais je ne l'aurais cru
by Eaonya
Summary: Cet après-midi là, en activant mon Nerve Gear, je te l'assure, en aucun cas je ne m'attendais à toi.
1. Chapter 1

Aujourd'hui, le Premier Ministre doit faire un discourt, et pas n'importe lequel! j'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la révélation d'un des plus grands secrets du gouvernement. Si on m'avait dis un jour que j'aurais hâte d'entendre un politicien déblatérer sur un sujet dont je n'ai sans doute rien à faire, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Mais tout arrive un jour ou l'autre.

C'est pour cette raison qu'en ce jour de repos qu'est censée être le dimanche, j'étais posté devant mon écran d'ordinateur à attendre cette révélation aussi impatiemment que la sortie officielle de Sword Art Online, le premier VRMMORPG. A voir la foule, je n'étais pas la seule! (aussi bien pour le discourt que pour ce jeu!).

Evidemment, comme tout bon politicien, Monsieur le Premier Ministre s'est fait attendre. Bon je dois reconnaître que contrairement aux autres députés, il avait l'air super angoissé. je commence à croire que sa révélation risque d'avoir de grosses répercutions pour nous. Et quand je dis 'Nous' je ne veux pas seulement parler du Royaume-Unis, mais du monde entier! un truc du genre "La troisième Guerre Mondiale est déclarée depuis quatre en déjà mais nous n'avons pas cru bon de vous en informer, c'est pour cela que demain nous nous ferons bombarder."

Quelque chose de grave, quoi!

* * *

C'est qui ce Gugusse en chemise de nuit? C'est lui le secret? En fait le premier Ministre avait juste peur d'avoir honte! Comme quoi... je me suis encore monter la tête pour un rien.

Attendez! Il va parler!

_Bonjour à tous! Je me présente: Kingsley Shaklebot. Officiellement sous secrétaire du Premier Ministre Britannique. Officieusement, ministre de la Magie.

...C'est une blague! on est pas le 1er avril pourtant? Je savais qu'il fallait se méfier des hommes en chemise de nuit. La foule s'agite sur l'écran, apparemment je ne suis pas la seule en état de choc!

Deux autres gars viennent de débarquer, sûrement des partisans à ce grand délire. Notre réaction doit leur paraître amusante, à peine arrivé qu'ils ont déjà éclaté de rire. A croire qu'ils n'ont absolument pas conscience d'être retransmis en direct à la télévision.

_Je comprends que vous soyez assez surpris par cette révélation, mais sachez que ceci n'est ni un mensonge ni une blague. Les sorciers et sorcières existent véritablement. Nous vivions dans le secret à cause des persécutions menées à notre égard pendant ce que vous appelez le ' Moyen-Age'.

Honnêtement, je ne sais absolument pas comment il réussit à garder son calme avec les deux énergumènes qui rient juste derrière! En même temps, il vaut mieux qu'il reste impassible, parce que, quand même, son annonce, c'est pas rien! Je vous assure, ça fais super bizarre de se dire que les sorcières sont réelles! C'est quand même à cause d'elles que les princesses ont des problèmes dans les contes de fées!

Il sort un bâton qui à l'air d'être très travaillé. Sa 'baguette magique' sans aucun doute.

_Pour vous donnez une preuve de ce que j'avance, je vais dès à présent, lancer un sortilège mineur.

Ah ouais, quand même! Un mot en Latin et la rambarde s'enflamme! Pouf! je ne suis encore une fois, pas la seule à être bouche bée!

_Bien! Maintenant, je laisse ma place à ces deux jeunes hommes qui vont vous expliquer en quoi consiste leurs département au sein de notre ministère. Nous ne pouvons malheureusement vous expliquer tout notre mode de fonctionnement, nous avons donc décider de vous présenter deux secteurs qui nous semblaient majeurs.

Ne me dites pas que ces deux imbéciles sont responsables! Franchement, j'ai peur pour leurs employés! Celui de droite, le plus grand des deux s'avance et se présente comme étant Dean Thomas, directeur du Bureau des Aurors "à écrire sans le 'e' à la fin"! Apparemment les 'Aurors' c'est l'équivalent de nos services secret, avec en plus un service spécialisé dans l'amnésie des victimes ou témoins. Pas très malin de le révéler à la télévision, mais étrangement, ça ne m'étonne même pas, le choc de savoir un tel crétin à un poste aussi important passe au dessus. Au moins, il à arrêter de rire, c'est un bon début.

Son acolyte prend sa place. Il a un fort accent irlandais, alors quand il dis s'appeler Seamus Finnigan, je ne suis même pas surprise. Plus irlandais, tu meurs! Lui, est responsable de la section des dragons au sein du département de régulation des créatures fantastiques.

Comme si l'existence des sorcières ne suffisait pas, il faut en plus que les dragons soient également réels! Ils se rendent compte que tous les enfants du Royaume vont faire d'épouvantables cauchemars ou pas?

il nous explique que son département protège les dragons du braconnage; et fait en sorte que les êtres humains ne se fassent pas bouffer comme des steaks. Enfin une bonne nouvelle!

Le Ministre de la Magie reprend la parole, un livre va être envoyé dans chaque foyer pour tous nous expliquer sur leur monde de dingues.

* * *

 **1 mois plus tard**

Je me suis habitué à voir des sorciers déambuler dans les rues de Londres. Ils sont facilement reconnaissables avec leurs chapeaux et les expressions qu'eux seuls comprennent. Ils arrive parfois qu'ils jettent même des sorts ou disparaissent d'un coup. C'est, si je me souviens bien du manuel, ce qu'ils appellent le 'transplanage'.

Ils ne sont pas du tout comme la première idées que je m'en était faite. Il faut dire que je ne m'était appuyé que sur deux êtres complètement à part. J'ai même appris que ma propre voisine en était une, de sorcière. Et quelle avait été dans la même classe que Monsieur le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors et Monsieur le Responsable des dragons. J'avais ainsi appris qu'ils étaient juste amis de longue date et que les réactions atypiques les avaient toujours fais rire. Parvati m'avait même dis qu'à un moment elle avait un gros coup de cœur sur Dean Thomas. J'ai été déçu, je pensais pouvoir lui faire confiance...

Enfin! Tout ceci teins du passé! Aujourd'hui sort le très attendue Nerve Gear et le VRMMORPG qui va avec!

Le Seul et Unique Sword Art Online!

je suis juste trop contente! Il y en avait seulement 2000 en vente dans tout le Royaume-Unis, et j'ai réussit à m'en procurer un! Qui c'est la meilleure? C'est Bibi!

Je vais enfin pouvoir découvrir ce monde magnifique, bien que virtuel, créé par ce génie qu'est Akihiko Kayaba! N'est-ce pas merveilleux? Tout un univers se trouve dans ce casque!

Bon! Je me lance! A moi ce nouveau monde

_Link Start!

* * *

 _Voilà!_

 _J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu, je suis parfaitement conscience que le mélange Harry Potter x Sword Art Online n'est pas très courant mais j'avais envie d'essayer._

 _je tiens à souligner également que c'est la première fois que j'écris à la première personne du singulier, soyez indulgents!_

 _Donnez-moi votre avis!C'est super important pour ce genre d'écris!_

 _Eaonya, éternelle rêveuse._


	2. Chapter 2

- _Veuillez entrer votre nom d'utilisateur._

Sans hésiter, je tape mon identifiant de toujours: Dayan. Prénom mixte, avantageux quand on ne veut pas passer pour une petite nature, sans pour autant faire trop garçon manqué. Avec cette petite touche irlandaise qui rend tout les pseudos un peu classe.

On dit souvent que l'avatar est la personnification de nos complexes physiques. Je ne déroge pas à la règle. Etant plutôt petite, je fais de ma 'nouvelle moi' quelqu'un d'assez grand. Je n'ai pas une allure très sportive, mon avatar si.

Encore quelques détails, et me voilà dans l'Aincrad. Il me semble que beaucoup de joueurs sont venues en groupes. pas bête pour la création de guildes. Je décide de m'entraîner un peu avant de me déconnecter.

Et là, le choc!

Je réalise que, comme une idiote, je n'ais pas encore d'arme. Franchement, je me sens aussi stupide que ces clowns 'responsable de postes essentiels au Ministère de la Magie'! Bon! Je me précipite dans la forge la plus proche et prend la première épée qui me tombe sous la main. Sûrement pas la meilleure, mais elle fera l'affaire le temps de récolter quelques Cols et de monter en expérience. Elle à l'air plutôt pas mal au niveau esthétique, espérons qu'elle ne se brise pas dès le premier coup. C'est une épée à une main classique, avec un manche finement ciselé laissant apparaître des fleurs très détaillées dans le métal.

Il y a la queue pour régler ses achats, ce qui ne m'étonne pas le moins du monde. Tout le monde s'est précipité ici une fois ses amis retrouvés, ce qui entre dans la logique du jeu. Mais de là à attendre une demi-heure pour acheter une simple épée, ça frise le ridicule. Et pourtant, c'est exactement le temps qu'il m'a fallu!

Je sort de la ville le plus vite possible. Enfin, j'ai l'impression d'en sortir le plus vite possible. Il faut dire qu'après être arrivée dans une grande plaine, je suis aussitôt téléporter à l'endroit que je venait de quitter: la place centrale de la ville. heureusement pour moi, je n'ai pas l'air d'être la seule à être surprise! Le gars qui vient de se téléporter (ou de se faire téléporter) à décidé de me poser pleins de questions, alors que je n'en sais pas plus que lui sur le sujet. On dirait carrément qu'il mène une enquête. Sur un jeu vidéo! Oui, je sais, c'est stupide, et pourtant c'est vraiment l'impression qu'il me donne.

_Plusieurs personnes m'ont rapporter que l'on ne pouvait pas se déconnecter, c'est votre cas?

je ne l'avais pas vraiment écouté jusque là, mais sa phrase m'interpelle, sa voix également. Pour des raisons différentes, certes. Ne pas pouvoir se déconnecter me semble impossible, à moins qu'il y est une erreur dans le système. Quand à cette voix, je suis persuadé de l'avoir déjà entendue quelque part, mais pas moyen de me souvenir où et quand.

_ Excusez-moi, je ne pense pas que ça soit possible!

Je suis interrompu par l'intervention d'une sorte de spectre rouge sang. il dit être Akihiko Kayaba.

L'enquêteur avait raison, on ne pet pas se déconnecter, on est bloqué. La mort virtuel signifie la mort réelle. Le débranchement du Nerve Gear revient à se retrouver dans un micro-ondes à pleine puissances, soit à se faire griller le cerveau. Génial, que de bonnes nouvelles!

Kayaba à un dernier 'cadeau' pour nous. Vu les précédentes révélations j'ai un peu peur.

C'est seulement un miroir. Pourquoi est-ce que je vois mon véritable visage dedans, pas celui de Dayan, celui de la vraie 'moi'.

Je regarde autour de moi, les autres se transforment, ils reprennent leurs vraies apparences. Mon voisin aussi.

Je sais pourquoi j'ai reconnue sa voix. je sais pourquoi il posait toutes ces questions auparavant.

Si ma mémoire ne me fais pas défaut, Monsieur le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors se doit de mener une enquête,comme dans tout bon service secret qui se respecte.

C'est à ce moment qu'il se met à utiliser un vocabulaire tellement fleuris que la décence m'interdis de le rapporter.

_Dean Thomas, enchanté.

Je rêve, il passe du coq à l'âne là! Peut-être une qualité dans sa profession.

_Dayan, et je sais qui vous êtes.

_Oh! La 'Révélation' c'est ça? Vous m'avez vu à au discourt donné par notre Ministre?

je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre. Vraiment super bizarre ce gars, il se rends compte qu'on est coincé dans ce jeu vidéo de malheur ou pas?

je cherche à quitter la place le plus vite possible pour éviter les crises d'hystéries dont font preuves la majorité des joueurs.

_On va où?

Non, ne me dites surtout pas qu'il m'a suivie. Ce dont j'ai besoin à l'heure actuelle c'est de tout sauf un pot de colle. Le problème, c'est qu'étant donné qu'il occupe tout de même un pote important pour notre gouvernement du monde réel, je ne pense pas qu'il soit très correcte que je l'envoie paître. Et pourtant, c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque!

_ Ecoutez, je sais que ce n'est pas très sympa de m'incruster, mais je sens que je peux vous faire confiance.

Tant mieux pour lui, je ne vois pas en quoi ça va changer ma vie.

_ Faisons équipe.

Il est sérieux là!

_Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Il me regarde avec des yeux de merlan frit. Trop drôle! Fallait pas m'énerver.

_Au contraire, dans ce genre de jeux, on ne va pas loin en solo. L'équipe est donc la meilleure solution. Je ne parle pas sur le long terme, juste le temps de s'habituer à l'Aincrad.

Sur ce coup là, il n'a pas totalement tort. Bon, j'accepte. je vois son pseudo, et j'éclate de rire. Il n'a même pas pensé à en changé, quel crétin.e

_Je n'avait pas prévu de me retrouver sous ma véritable apparence. Je pensais pouvoir me cacher sous un nouveau visage, ayant du mal à retenir les noms c'était la meilleure solution...

Je vais peut-être pas m'ennuyer autant que je le pensais en faisant équipe avec lui. Au moins je pourrais toujours me moquer de lui. Aincrad, à nous deux!

Euh je voulais dire: A nous trois!

* * *

 _Voilà!_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus! Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point je m'éclate à l'écrire!_

 _Donnez-moi votre avis!_

 _Eaonya, éternelle rêveuse._


	3. Chapter 3

Je retire ce que j'ai dis. Dean Thomas n'est pas un clown. C'est Dean. Tout simplement.

Et c'est amplement suffisant.

Ca fais à peine deux jours qu'on fait équipe et pourtant, j'ai l'impression depuis bien plus longtemps. Il faut dire que Monsieur est très bavard. je n'ai même pas à parler pour meubler les blancs, il n'y en a pas. C'est ainsi qu'après ce court moment de fréquentation, j'ai appris que seul son nom de famille lui restait de son père qu'il n'avait pas connus. J'avais compris qu'il était curieux (une des raisons principales de son choix professionnel), mais en aucuns cas je n'aurais soupçonné son attirance pour l'art visuel et les sports de combats.

Bon! D'un côté, il vaut mieux qu'il soit attiré par ce dernier, parce que, il me semble que James Bond lui-même se retrouve dans des situations où seul le combat au corps-à-corps, l'absence de baguettes magiques aidant sûrement.

Il avait beaucoup rit lorsque je lui avait exposé ma théorie. Comme quoi, moi aussi je peux faire rire les gens quand je veux.

Voilà deux jours qu'on s'entraîne sans relâche en ayant pour bruit de fond son monologue, mais c'est pas si grave que ça.C'est plutôt énervant, parce que parler et enchaîner les combinaisons d'attaques ne semble pas le fatiguer plus que ça. Alors que moi, si! Quelle injustice! Je serais prête à parier que Kayaba est un macho de première classe, et à donc fais en sorte que les paramètres des avatars féminins soient moins performants que ceux des avatars masculins. Non, mais quel culot!

* * *

Ce matin on a appris qu'une première équipe avait décidé d'affronter le boss du premier palier. On s'est rendue dans la ville de départ, juste à temps pour voir les noms des nouveaux morts s'ajouter à la liste de ceux qui avait tenté de se suicider pour revenir dans la réalité. En même temps se lancer à la conquête de l'Aincrad après seulement deux jours passés dans le jeu, ça relevait aussi du suicide.

Dean veut qu'on retourne s'entraîner.

_Certains joueurs vont finir par désespérer si la liste des morts s'agrandit chaque jour.

_Je suis on-ne-peut-plus d'accord, tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait recruter d'autres personnes?

Après tout, c'est bien l'excuse qu'il m'avait fournit: le travail d'équipe est la meilleure solution quand on à notre survit en jeu.

_Non, je ne fais pas confiance aux autres.

Il se fiche du monde là?

_Et moi? T'as confiance en moi? Pourtant tu ne me connais pas plus que les autres.*

_Je sais que je le peux.

Sur ce, il se retourne et je dois gaspiller de l'énergie pour le rattraper en courant. Il le fait exprès ou quoi?

Je suis en colère le reste de la matinée. Dean aussi. Il ne parle plus. C'est bizarre,j'ai perdu l'habitude du silence moi! il à l'air super sérieux, il me ferait presque peur.

Tiens! Il s'arrête. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a aujourd'hui?

_Je rentre.

Il me tourne le dos pour la deuxième fois en à peine deux heures.

Encore un truc atypique chez celui qui me sert de partenaire. Alors que tout le monde cherchait à se procurer une arme une fois arrivé dans le jeu, lui à loué une cabane. Enfin, d'après lui, c'est une toute petite maison "en attendant de trouver mieux". Je dois reconnaître qu'on était assez serré là-dedans, un prétexte pour ne pas accueillir un nouveau membre dans notre équipe. Je décide de rentrer avec lui. Il faut dire qu'enchaîner des combinaisons d'attaques comportant des switchs toute seule, c'est pas super facile. Surtout que le switch, par définition signifie 'échanger d'attaquant pour créer un effet de surprise qui engendra un surplus d'informations qui perturbera la créature'

Il a la tête dans les mains, les bras posés sur les genoux.

Je ne lui adresse pas la parole. De toute façon qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu lui dire? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il est dans cet état! Si il à besoin de me parler je suis sûre et certaine qu'il le fera.

* * *

Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai 'faim', ce serait plus juste de penser que 'le jeux me donne l'impression d'avoir faim'.

Seule solution: faire à manger.

Je le rappelle encore une fois, ça ne fais que deux jours que je suis coincée dans l'Aincrad, 'faire à manger' est donc une exagération de première classe. Je me corrige donc: je sélectionne donc une sorte pain spécial Sword Art Online, que je m'efforce d'avaler. je le jure, ces trucs là sont vraiment immondes, à vous couper l'appétit.

Dean me tend la main.

_Je suis censée faire quoi?

_Bah, moi aussi j'ai faim.

Ah oui! C'est sûr, c'est tellement fatiguant de sélectionner un pain dans sa barre d'objets! C'est beaucoup plus simple et rapide de se faire servir!

comme je suis gentille, je lui en lance un, et sort de la pièce. Enfin, de la maison, ça revient au même. Je m'assois dehors, et réfléchis à tout et n'importe quoi. Je me demande si quelqu'un m'a trouvée dans la réalité, si ma famille s'inquiète. Après tout, je leur en avait parlé de cet objectif de découvrir une réalité virtuelle et intégrale, accueillit avec autant d'enthousiasme que si je leur avait annoncé que j'étais porteuse du SIDA. En clair: mal.

_ Je m'excuse.

Je sursaute, n'ayant pas entendue mon coéquipier arriver derrière moi. Il ne me regarde même pas. Franchement, y'a plus crédible comme excuses.

Il s'assoit. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'imite, ce qui n'est pas très rassurant si on prend en compte le fait que la veille, il m'avait expliquer que pour comprendre le comportement de sa cible, il fallait faire tout comme elle.

Je ne veux pas être une cible.

_Désolé de m'être énervé contre toi. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de de péter les plombs comme ça. C'est juste que, bah, euh t'as compris.

Je me retourne et passe la porte de notre 'quartier général'. C'est trop dur de me retenir, j'éclate de rire. Dean entre à ma suite, et me regarde d'un air vexé. Il boude. Eh beh! j'espère juste qu'il y a d'autres joueurs près à se lancer pour vaincre l'Aincrad! Parce que nous, ça tiendrait du miracle si on y parvenait.

Non, je ne suis pas négative! Juste réaliste.

* * *

 _Voilà!_

 _Je suis super motivée en ce moment! trois chapitres en moins d'une semaine, je l'avais jamais fais avant! Vive les insomnies productives!_

 _J'espère que ça vous aura plus!_

 _Donnez-moi votre avis, vos conseils pour que je puisse m'améliorer!_

 _Eaonya, éternelle rêveuse_


	4. Chapter 4

_On y va

Après un mois à refuser de prendre part aux expéditions sous prétexte que personnes n'était encore suffisamment près, Dean vient enfin d'accepter de bouger son derrière et de se rendre en première ligne! C'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche!

Enfin, on ne va pas vraiment en première ligne, il s'agit plutôt d'une réunion de préparation et d'information sur la conquête du premier palier.

Eh oui! Au bout d'un mois la conquête de l'Aincrad en était toujours au même point. Des équipes tentent leur chance chaque jour mais aucune n'est encore parvenue à en venir à bout! Elles sont même considérées comme chanceuses lorsqu'elles en reviennent!

Et moi, je commence à en avoir plus que ras le bol de ne rien faire! Alors évidemment que cette phrase de Monsieur le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors me met de bonne humeur! En plus on va pouvoir se faire de nouveaux amis!

Euh...

Oui, je sais ça surprend, mais il faut dire que mon coéquipier est beaucoup moins bavard depuis la désillusion de la première équipe partie en expédition, du coup, je m'ennui, tout simplement.

Je pourrais parler, certes, mais pour ça il faudrait que j'ai quelque chose à dire! Ce qui n'est bien sûr pas le cas.

* * *

L'amphithéâtre est pratiquement vide ce qui confirme la théorie de Dean: les gens ne favorisent pas le travail d'équipe et préfèrent foncer têtes baissées en solo quitte à y laisser leurs peaux. SAO m'aura au moins appris un truc: la fierté est la première cause de mortalité chez les hommes.

Un homme aux cheveux bleus se place au centre et nous explique comment, selon lui, nous devrions nous y prendre pour vaincre le boss. Dean boit ses paroles, ça ne veut dire qu'une chose: c'est sûr et certain, demain on fera parti des combattants.

Quelqu'un intervient, je trouvait déjà la coupe de chevaux du premier assez ridicule, mais celui-là c'est pire. On dirait un hérisson ayant perdu les trois-quarts de ses piquants. Apparemment il n'est pas d'accord, mais se fais assez vite envoyer balader. L'homme aux cheveux bleus nous demande de faire des équipes.

_Lui, il devait être Auror dans la vraie vie!

_Parce que seuls les Aurors peuvent préparé des plans brillants et savoir qu'il faut faire des équipes pour gagner un combat?

_Bah oui! Regarde-moi! Le seul truc qui me chiffonne; c'est que je ne le reconnais pas! Il est censé faire partie de mon service!

_Dean, je vais t'apprendre quelque chose d'extraordinaire: SAO est international!

Il tourne la tête, je rêve! Il n'avait pas encore réalisé! Il y a des jours où je me demande sérieusement comment ce gars à fais pour être nommé comme responsable des services secrets magique. Je nai qu'une seule solution plausible: le jour de la nomination, tout les membres du conseil devaient être soit complètement bourrés, soit défoncé. Ou les deux,ça ne m'étonnerais même pas.

La plupart des groupes semble s'être formé. deux joueurs restent seuls. je vais les rejoindre pour qu'ils se joignent à nous, mais Dean me retient. je proteste, me dégage de sa poigne et repart vers ces joueurs solos. Qui ont eu le temps de s'allier.

Je suis à la fois soulagée, et à la fois contrariée. Après tout, j'aurais bien aimé avoir des nouveaux camarades moi! Avoir l'autre imbécile vingt-quatre heures par jour, sept jours sur sept, c'est pas facile à supporter.

d'autant plus lorsqu'il est lancé en mode 'je me fais plus stupide que je le suis en réalité'.

La réunion est terminé. Dean veut régler certains détails avec notre 'chef d'expédition', ce qui en Deanois (la langue de Dean, très dure à maîtriser!), signifie: tu peux partir s'il-te- plait, tu es inutile pour le moment.

Je préfère rajouter le 'pour le moment', ça fais plus sympathique. Même si l'ordre reste le même.

* * *

je commence à comprendre pourquoi autant de joueurs sont morts en s'essayant à la conquête de ce palier de malheur! on n'est pas encore arrivé au boss que je suis déjà crevée! C'est plus que mal barré pour la suite.

Bon! Je fais confiance à Dean (wouah,si on m'avait dis un jour que je prononcerais cette phrase!...). Il a dit qu'on pouvait y aller les yeux fermés, c'est qu'on va s'en sortir. Personnellement je ne ferme pas les yeux, mais chacun sa vision des choses.

Il y a une grande porte face à nous. La salle du boss. Là, je flippe. On rentre.

La créature est gigantesque, personnes n'en mène large mais on se bat tous vaillamment. Je pense que cette victoire nous tient tous énormément à coeur, et pas seulement parce qu'on joue notre vie, parce qu'avant tout elle remettra de l'espoir en chacun de nous, nous prouvera qu'on peut venir à bout de cet enfer numérique.

Cheveux bleus s'élance et se prend un coup monumental dans la poitrine. Sa barre de vie descend dangereusement. Un des deux joueurs 'solo' d'hier se précipite à sa rencontre, l'agonisant refuse ses soins et meurt sous nos yeux. C'est la première fois que j'assiste à la mort d'un joueur, c'est horrible. Dean est aussi horrifié que moi, et pourtant, d'après ce qu'il m'a dis lors de nos entraînement, il a vu plusieurs de ses camarades succomber, et pas seulement dans le cadre de sa profession. Je sais que la mort n'est jamais très agréable à regarder, mais n'en faire qu'une modalité est encore pire. Je ne veux plus jamais assister à cela.

Le joueur solo se lance à son tour à l'attaque, tout le reste de l'expédition est immobile, en état de choc. Il appelle une certaine Asuna, sûrement la joueuse cachée sous cette immense cape.

Leur combat est magnifique. Je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'ils ne se connaissent que depuis la veille, ils ne se sont donc pas vraiment préparé ensemble, ce qui rend cet affrontement encore plus remarquable. Ils sont en osmose parfaite, pas besoin de signaler leur déplacement, il savent quand ils doivent bouger pour ne pas gêner l'autre, comme s'ils communiquaient par télépathie. C'est juste impressionnant!

Bien entendue ils ne tardent pas à venir à bout du monstre.

_Plus que quatre-vingt-dix-neufs autres!

_ Dean, faut qu'on travail encore plus dure pour arriver à leur niveau.

_Comme tu veux, mais perso, j'ai pas le talent 'télépathie' dans ma liste de capacités.

Bim! Dans mes dents! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve des fois!

Le hérisson est encore en train de protester. Il passe son temps à se plaindre ou quoi?

Le télépathe serait un ex-beta-testeur. La chance! Le râleur l'accuse d'être responsable de la mort de notre 'chef de conquête'. Et, tel une horde de fidèles moutons, les autres joueurs sont parfaitement d'accord avec cette version. Ils vont même le traiter de Beater, contraction de 'Cheater' (tricheur) et Beta-testeur.

A mon plus grand étonnement, l'accusé ne dément pas. Au contraire, en enfilant un manteau noir de jais, sûrement gagner lors de l'affrontement, il affirme que ce 'surnom' lui plais.

S'il aime bien les surnoms pas sympas, j'en ais pleins en stock. Mister hérisson en est la preuve.

* * *

 _Voilà!_

 _Je sais que j'ai mis plus de temps pour écrire ce chapitre, mais pour tout dire, ce sont les autres qui sont arrivés exceptionnellement vite!_

 _J'espère qu'il vous aura plus! Donnez moi votre avis!_

 _Eaonya, éternelle rêveuse._


	5. Chapter 5

Cette fois, il n'a fallu que dix jours aux joueurs pour venir à bout du deuxième palier. Record battu! l'espoir revient, c'est génial! Maintenant c'est certain, on va pouvoir finir ce jeu.

_On va sortir! On va sortir! Wow! C'est trop génial! On va sortir!

J'ai dis que l'espoir revient, mais ça n' a pas empêcher certaine personnes de perdre complètement la boule. Et quand je dis certaine personne, je parle d'une seule en particulier: mon coéquipier.

Deux petite victoire, et il fini dans cet état. J'ai peur. Au moins il a retrouver sa bonne humeur et remis Mister Grognon au placard, mais quand même!

On a changé de 'quartier général', les donjons sont pleins de ressources, et en vendant nos gains, on a pu choisir quelque chose de plus grand; et c'est tant mieux! Pour moi, comme pour lui.

Pour moi: parce que je peux enfin m'enfermer dans ma chambre comme une grosse gamine lorsqu'il m'énerve trop.

Pour lui: Perce que, vu la dans qui accompagne sa 'chanson de la victoire ' comme il l'appelle, le peu de meuble que notre ancienne cabane possédait auraient déjà fini en charpie!

Le problème, c'est que les murs n'ont aucune acoustique, ce qui fais qu'on entend ses effusions de joie partout dans la maison! Formidable! Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux!

(Ceci est ironique, merci de ne pas le prendre véritablement en compte)

_Dayan, tu viens?

_Où

_T'amuser!

Ah oui! Autre chose! Dorénavant 's'entrainer' est devenue 's'amuser', sous prétexte que SAO est un jeu vidéo, on est donc là pour y jouer!

Encore une fois, je me demande comment ce gars arrivait à travailler et à diriger tout un groupe d'individus spécialiste des situations extrêmes! Car oui! C'est comme ça que j'imagine son travail, peut-être que j'ai trop regarder de film d'espionnage, mais tant qu'il ne dément pas mes propos... J'ai le droit de penser tout ce que je veux!

je me plaignais des entraînements avant. Je le regrette amèrement. Les nouveaux sont bien plus dure! Bon, j'en suis, certes, en partie responsable, mais en même temps le duo du premier palier me reste dans le crâne et me nargue! Ou du moins me donne l'impression de me narguer.

Quoique, en y réfléchissant ce n'est pas la difficulté de l'entraînement en tant que tel qui est le plus fatiguant.

Parce que non seulement je dois m'occuper de protéger mes arrières, mais je me dois également de surveiller un gamins coincé dans un corps d'adulte! Ou un adulte qui se croit paumé dans le monde des Bisounours.

Dans tous les cas; un Dean Thomas résolument décidé à me gonfler!

* * *

On a enfin trouver quelque chose pour le canaliser: la cuisine.

Eh oui! Je suis parfaitement sérieuse! Monsieur le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors aime cuisiner!

Je mentirais en disant que ça m'est complètement égal. Ne plus avoir à avaler ces infects 'pain' est un soulagement énorme.

Et en plus il me lâche la grappe! Bonheur total!

Bon, je reconnais que j'exagère, il ne cuisine pas si bien que ça, et ne me laisse pas totalement tranquille. Mais je ne perds pas espoir! Un jour, j'y parviendrait! J'arriverais à atteindre cette état de tranquillité parfaite que j'aime tant!

J'ai nommé: la solitude!

je sais que ça peut paraître fortement contradictoire étant donné le discours que j'ai tenu il y a une dizaine de jours, mais, pour ma défense, je supportais un véritable dictateur tortionnaire à ses heures perdus! Un acharner du travail! Il était donc hors de question que je subisse ça toute seule! Je suis une pauvre petite fille fragile moi!

Une fille qui aime les sports de combats, certes, mais ça ne m'empêche en rien d'avoir un grande sensibilité!

_Ouhou, les monstres! Vous êtes où? Pourquoi vous vous cachez?

_Dean, pour la douzième fois, tais-toi!

_Mais c'est pas de ma faute à moi! Je veux juste m'amuser mais les méchants veulent pas venir jouer! Je suis triste maintenant! Dayan t'es trop méchante! J'm'en vais!

Voilà une s=discussion typique de celles que le Président du fan club des Bisounours peut avoir. Il est donc parfaitement normal que je sois en état de désespoir total!

* * *

J'avais revu la demoiselle qui avait fais de telles prouesses lors de son duo avec 'Le Beater'. Apparemment, ils ne faisaient plus équipe, elle avait donc décidé de rejoindre une guilde: la Confrérie des Chevaliers.

Guilde au côté de laquelle elle combattait lors de la conquête du deuxième palier, qui, sois-dit-en passant, était beaucoup moins dure que le premier, autant au point de vue émotionnelle qu'au point de vue physique.

* * *

_J'en ai marre! Sois tu te calme, sois je pars!

_Mais chuis calme, Dayan. Je suis juste content.

_Bah arrête d'être content alors! J'sais pas! fais quelque chose mais arrête de te comporter comme un des ces personnages de dessins animé pour gamins de trois ans, du genre Winnie L'Ourson!

_Oui-Oui.

_Tu te fiche de moi?

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais,encore?

Je rêve! Il vient de faire une des blagues les pourris au monde involontairement! Il à réussit à placer 'OUI-OUI' juste après que je l'ai comparé à Winnie L'Ourson sans s'en rendre compte! Sois ce gars est exceptionnellement stupide, sois c'est un extra-terrestre. Dans tout les cas, il est super flippant!

_ Excusez-moi?

Un homme nous interpelle, je me retourne.

_Je viens vous informer d'une réunion d'information pour la conquête du prochain palier, soyez présent!

_Merci Monsieur! Vous me permettez d'échapper à cette rabat-joie de première classe.

Je suis une personne parfaitement normal, ma réaction n'est donc absolument pas disproportionner! Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer pourquoi il me répond:

_Aïe! Mais ça va pas!

On m'a toujours dis qu'une bonne baffe remettait les idées en place, peut-être qu'il y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de m'insulter maintenant! Moi! Une rabat-joie! Non mais franchement!

* * *

 _Voilà_

 _Je l'ai écrit assez vite celui là, je crois. Excusez-moi pour les fautes ou l'incohérence de certains propos!_

 _J'ai, certes, un peu (beaucoup) déliré sur le monde merveilleux (et sirupeux) qui se trouvait dans la tête de Dean, c'est normal, je suis à moitié malade, je n'ai donc pas le cerveau correctement irrigué!_

 _En espérant que ça vous ai plus! Donnez-moi votre avis!_

 _Eaonya, éternelle rêveuse_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour Dayan! C'est l'heure de se réveiller!

_mgrblmglbr

_Si tu veux, mais debout! on a une grande grande journée!

On en est au vingt-cinquième palier. Dean s'est considérablement calmé, bien qu'il est gardé sa bonne humeur. Comme quoi il pouvait y avoir un juste milieu!

Cela fait six mois jour pour jour que nous sommes ici. Je ne sais pas trop si je dois me réjouir, ou me lamenter. A ce rythme, il nous faudra minimum encore un ans et demi pour venir à bout de tous les paliers. Et encore, c'est si et seulement si on arrive à maintenir un rythme de vingt-cinq paliers en six mois! Si on peut accélérer, tant mieux.

Je ne préfère pas penser au cas contraire. Et pourtant, c'est un fais, notre progression ralentit. C'est sûr et certain qu'au bout d'un ans on sera toujours très loin de la porte de sortie!

C'est dans ces moments de forte lucidité que la bonne humeur de Dean est primordiale. Parce qu'elle peut être aussi contagieuse qu'elle est exaspérante! Il sait la transmettre, même s'il dépasse souvent les bornes en retournant dans le monde merveilleux (et sirupeux) de la petite sirène ou d'autres trucs du genre. Dans ces cas là, une bonne baffes , et il revient sur le droit chemin.

J'ai revu le Beater plusieurs fois. Avec Dean, ils ont beaucoup discuté de technique d'escrime et d'autres trucs dont je ne comprenais absolument rien. On à appris qu'il s'appelle Kirito. Beaucoup plus sympa comme nom que "Le Beater". Quoique, d'après ce qu'on entend sur lui, son nouveau surnom serait "l'épéiste noir". La grande classe.

On a changé de QG pur la troisième fois depuis le début de notre alliance, ce qui équivaut au commencement du jeux. C'était, de mon point de vu, complètement inutile. Je m'explique, notre location comporte une pièce en plus que la précédente,or monsieur s'obstine toujours à ne pas vouloir de nouveau coéquipier.

Et non! Depuis tout ce temps, cette vieille bataille continue de faire rage. Pourquoi changer les bonnes habitudes? Certes j'aurais pu lâcher prise et l'écouter, mais le voir gagner à chaque joutes verbales à une forte tendance à m'énerver et, détestant la défaite, je ne peux m'empêcher de nourrir l'espoir d'un jour le battre.

* * *

_Dis, t'imagine qu'on rate le dernier palier et que Kayaba nous sorte un truc du genre 'tant pis, vous devez tout recommencer depuis le début! Ca serait dur!

J'ai dis plus haut que l'optimisme de Dean était très utile. En bien, pas tout le temps. La preuve, il peut tout aussi bien tenir des propos qui déprime encore plus qu'on ne l'est déjà. Comme ce dernier

_Dean...

_Bah quoi? C'est juste une idée comme ça, pas la peine de me regarder comme ça!

_Je suis tranquillement en train de manger et tu me sors que si quelqu'un se plante royalement, on devra sûrement tout reprendre depuis le début! Comment tu veux que je ne fasse pas de reproches! T'es complètement déconnecté ou quoi mon pauvre!

_Mon casque est toujours branché.

_Je sais, idiot, tu serais pas devant moi sinon! Pourquoi tu me parle de ça?

_Tu m'as dis que je suis complètement déconnecté, mais mon casque est toujours branché!

...

_Tu le fais exprès?

_Oui.

J'en peux plus! Il viens de reconnaître ouvertement qu'il se payait ma tête! Ô grand seigneur de l'Aincrad, donné moi la force de continuer à le supporter!

_La magie me manque...

_Et? Je peux rien y faire.

_Je sais, je le dis juste.

C'est sur cette discussion aussi inutile qu'inintéressante que notre entraînement quotidien débute.

Des cris retentissent. Les attaques de joueurs assassins se multiplient depuis quelques temps, c'est horrible, il faut sans arrêt être aux aguets pour pouvoir aider quiconque en éprouvera le besoin.

Parce que, bien évidemment, ces lâches ne s'en prennent qu'aux joueurs les plus faibles, ceux contre lesquels ils sont sûrs de l'emporter!

On se précipite vers les cris. Dean court plus vite que moi et arrive à les faire fuir le temps que je le rejoigne. C'est une jeune fille en pleurs qui se trouve devant mon coéquipier lorsque j'arrive. A vu d'oeil, je dirais qu'elle à une quinzaine d'année, environs. Elle me paraît être aussi âgée que Kirito et Asuna, qui, eux, sont jeunes de mon point de vue. Beaucoup trop jeune pour être coincé dans cet enfer numérique.

Elle ne se calme pas, et pourtant Dean, en tant que champion du monde du remontage de moral, s'y essaye ardemment! D'habitude, les rares joueurs auxquels on vient en aide reprennent leurs esprits rapidement, nous remercient et repartent l'air de rien, mais ça ne semble pas être le cas de celle la!

_Dean, il faut qu'on la ramène au QG, on attire trop l'attention ici!

_Je confirme. Tu peux te levez?

le jeune fille hoche la tête et nous suis, soutenue par mon camarade, ce dernier ayant "peur qu'elle tombe". Heureusement, le chemin n'est pas trop long. Une fois dans notre demeure, on peut la calmer plus facilement.

_Je suis désolée de vous embêter.

_T'inquiète pas pour ça, dis nous plutôt ton nom.

_Je m'appelle Lara, je vous remercie vraiment d'être venue m'aider, je déteste ce genre de créature.

_Dis moi, tu fais partie d'une équipe ou pas? Parce que tu pourrais rejoindre la notre sinon.

Dites moi que je rêve! Quand c'est moi qui propose d'élargir notre équipe, je n'ai droit qu'à un "non" catégorique, mais quand c'est Monsieur qui le demande, on ne me consulte même pas! Pas qu'avoir cette Lara dans notre équipe me dérange spécialement, c'est juste le principe de non-communication qui me chiffonne! Elle, elle à l'air plutôt sympa!

_Vous voulez bien?

_Si je te le demande!

_Bon, c'est d'accord! Et puis j'avais peur toute seule.

Génial! Enfin nous formons un trio! J'ai enfin un pilier auquel me raccrocher en cas de gigantesque délires incontrôlables de la part de Dean! Enfin quelqu'un d'autre pour contester les décisions de Monsieur! Vive la solidarité féminine!

* * *

 _Voilà_

 _Je voulais intégré un nouveau personnage, du coup je trouvais intéressant de faire une ellipse de plusieurs mois! De toute façon, qu'aurais-je pu bien raconter pendant ces six mois? Toujours la même chose. Complètement inutile!_

 _En espérant que cela vous aura plus_

 _Eaonya, éternelle rêveuse_


	7. Chapter 7

J'aime bien Lara. Franchement. Elle est gentille, elle nous aides lors des entraînements et tout le reste des choses qu'une coéquipière se doit de faire. Il y a juste un petit quelque chose qui me dérange. Rien de bien important, mais ça m'étonnerais qu'il est sa place dans un travail d'équipe.

Est-ce qu'elle pourrait arrêter de passer les trois-quart de son temps à draguer Dean?

Non, mais je rêve! Ils ont au moins dix ans d'écart,si on prend en compte le fait que Dean, ayant été dans la même classe que ma voisine Parvati lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, doit avoir 23 ans.

J'ai quand même un doute sur l'âge de Lara...

_Je viens d'avoir 15 ans, je me souviens que mes parents avaient organisés une grande fête! C'est là que j'ai reçu mon Nerve Gear!...

Bla Bla Bla. Un vrai moulin à parole! L'avantage, c'est que je connais désormais son âge! Je tiens donc à m'excuser, elle et Dean n'ont pas dix ans d'écart. Seulement huit. ce qui est, pour moi, est déjà énorme!

C'est vrai quoi! Elle ne peut pas se contenter de faire ami-ami avec les gens de son âge?

Et l'autre imbécile du Bureau des Aurors qui se laisse faire!

Si ça se trouve, c'est pour ça qu'il voulait soudainement d'un nouveau membre dans notre équipe!

Monsieur avait besoin d'une groupie! Tout s'éclaire subitement dans les multiples rouages de mon cerveau! Ah les hommes et leur fierté!

Moi jalouse? Absolument pas!

Jamais je ne serait assez stupide pour me comporter comme un oie et glousser au moindre fait et geste de Monsieur le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors!

J'ai juste du mal à comprendre cette vision du travail d'équipe.

Enfin! Pendant que ces deux-là roucoule, j'ai ai moins eu le temps de progresser seule dans mon coin! Aucune capacité spéciale ne s'est manifesté, mais je ne perds pas espoir! Je ne suis pas venue ici pour être une joueuse lambda, je suis moi! Et c'est assez incroyable en soi!

Dans le sens où j'arrive à me repérer correctement dans cet univers. Dans le sens où je suis toujours en vie. dans le sens où je n'ai pas encore mis mon délicat petit poing dans le figure de cette ado mal léchée!

* * *

_Dis, Dean, qu'est-ce-que tu aimais dans la vraie vie?

_Les arts martiaux. Et toi?

Non, s'il te plait, n'as tu jamais appris qu'il ne faut jamais encourager une jeune fille en pleine adolescence à parler d'elle? Il est impossible de les arrêter une fois qu'elles sont lancées!

_Wouah c'est trop génial! Moi aussi! Incroyable! la peinture c'est toute ma vie!

Je rêve. C'est moi ou elle à réussi à confondre les arts martiaux et les arts plastiques. Franchement, faut vraiment le faire exprès! Peut-être que c'est un rôle de composition? Oui, ça doit être ça, parce que sinon je ne vois absolument pas comment elle fait pour ce genre de stupidité!

_La peinture, c'est pas mal aussi, mais je parlais plus des sports de combats. Du genre, judo, karaté, kendo, et pleins d'autres...

Enorme! je me demandais comment il allait rebondir, je ne suis pas déçu! Ca c'est mon Dean!

Euh, enfin, pas le miens à moi, mais... bref!

Mon coéquipier!Voilà, c'est ça! Dean est mon coéquipier.

_Et toi Dayan? Tu aimes quoi?

_Moi?

J'aime te voir te ridiculiser devant MON partenaire et essayer de changé de sujet pour ne pas avoir honte plus longtemps.

_Bah...J'aime beaucoup, euh, lire. Oui, j'aime lire!

_Ah c'est bien ça! C'est de plus en plus rare les gens qui aime ça!

T'as vu ça la nouvelle! C'est moi qu'il a complimenté et pas toi! Moi, j'ai un passe-temps intéressant et de la culture!

_Tu lis quoi comme livre? On en étudiait pleins en classe, du genre Zola et tout ça! Mais c'est sûrement pas de la grande littérature dans ce genre qui t'intéresse.

C'est moi ou elle cherche à me provoquer? Réfléchissons, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu lire qui pourrait lui rabattre son caquet...

_J' me souviens avoir adoré _Le monde selon Garp_ de John Irving, ça m'avait énormément fais réfléchir. mais j'aime aussi beaucoup les écrivains classique notamment la poésie romantique.

Et pan! Dans les dents! Personne n'à le droit de m'attaquer sur la lecture! Bon, je ne cache pas que j'ai seulement lu l'oeuvre d'Irving en diagonale, mais ma mère m'en a tellement parlé que c'est tout comme si je l'avais moi même lu!

_Tu pourrais nous en réciter une, de poésie?

Et elle continue! mais c'est pas vraie! Si elle croit que je vais tomber dans le panneau, elle se trompe royalement! J'ai toujours un petit texte de Goethe dans la manche

_Evidemment écoute:

 _Seul qui connaît la nostalgie_

 _Sait ce que je souffre!_

 _Solitaire et coupé_

 _De toute joie_

 _Je regarde au firmament_

 _De ce côté là_

 _Celui qui m'aime et me connaît_

 _Hélas! Est au loin._

 _Le vertige m'assaille_

 _Mes entrailles me brûlent_

 _Seul qui connaît la nostalgie_

 _Sait que je souffre_

Elle est bouche bée. Ou déçu, je ne sais pas très bien. Ah! Mon petit _Zehnsucht_ , toujours là pour me sauvé la mise!

_Par hasard, ce ne serais pas un poème Allemand?

Comment il sait ça lui? Décidément, cette équipe est pleine de surprises!

* * *

 _Voilà_

 _Désolée pour ce chapitre un peu court!_

 _Donner moi votre avis!_

 _Eaonya, éternelle rêveuse_


	8. Chapter 8

_Palier 27_

J'en ai marre. On ne fait que courir depuis ce matin. J'ai vraiment une équipe de bras cassés! Entre Dean qui est persuadé d'être de retour dans son monde de sorcier, et donc lance le même genre de formules latines que Monsieur le Ministre de la Magie nous avait montré lors de la 'révélation', et Lara qui se la joue 'pauvre petite fille coincée dans ce monde de brutes'.

A eux deux, ils sont plus crevant que la horde de créatures numériques qu'on se doit d'éliminer!

Résultat, non seulement les autres participants à la conquête du palier sont arrivé avant nous devant la porte indiquant la fin de ce labyrinthe, mais en plus nous sommes les seuls à être exténués!

Le chef de l'autre groupe ouvre la porte.

je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu un mastodonte pareil, pourtant ce n'est pas la première fois que je participe à une quête de ce genre. cette fois-ci, ce qui se dresse devant nous est tout simplement monstrueux, je ne peux pas trouver d'autres qualificatifs. C'est une espèce de créature hybride, un mélange entre un dinosaure et un poulpe ayant la capacité de respirer hors de l' crocs aiguisés comme des lames de rasoir. De longues tentacules qui ne demande qu'à vous attraper et à vous mettre en pièce tout en prenant bien soin de vous étrangler au passage.

Dean et Lara sont dans le même état de choc que moi. heureusement que la Confrérie des Chevaliers est à nos côtés, je ne pense pas que nous aurions eu une chance de nous en sortir autrement. La plupart ont l'air confiant, c'est assez rassurant. J'aurais aimé qu'Asuna soit présente, ça m'aurait affirmer qu'on avait une chance de victoire.

_Allez! On est des Gryffondors ou pas?

_C'est ça le nom de notre équipe?

Mais c'est quoi ce délire? Même en situation critique, il trouve le moyen de nous inventer des termes sans queue ni tête! Et bien sûr, qui est la première à réagir à se bêtises? Lara!

_Pourquoi pas! Avant tout, être un Gryffondor signifie connaître les valeurs du courage, il faut en être digne!

On peut directement virer Lara alors! Non? Dommage.

J'ai la vague impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom, c'est bizarre.

_Dayan, houhou! Tu m'écoutes?

_Quoi encore?

C'est pas vrai! C'est une manie chez lui ou quoi de m'interrompre dans mes réflexions!

_C'est juste que tout le monde attaques, et t'avais l'air dans la lune, alors...

_Ok; désolée. On y va?

_Vous êtes sûr qu'il y a aucune chance qu'on meure? Parce que moi j'y vais pas sinon.

_Mais non! Lara, fais un peu confiance aux adultes responsables!

Dean? Adulte responsable? On aura tout vu!

* * *

La créature amorce une attaque dans notre direction, par un bon vers la droite, on parvient tous les trois à l'éviter. Dean tente de riposter et fonce vers la bête aux côtés des Chevaliers. Lara et moi ne tardons pas à le rejoindre. Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais notre jeune coéquipière se révèle très utile! En effet son épée très courte et si légère qu'elle lui permet une vitesse de frappe assez élevée! C'est génial, elle fait plein de dégâts assez minimes, certes, mais en très peu de temps!.

N'ayant pas atteint cette vitesse, Dean et moi enchaînons les combinaisons d'attaques à ses côtés.

La jauge de vie de la créature baisse lentement mais certainement.

Celle de nos camarades de conquête aussi.

Trois sont tombés depuis le début du combat. L'horreur de la situation du premier palier m'est revenue en pleine figure à chaque fois que l'un d'eux s'est dématérialiser dans mon champ de vision. Si ça ce trouve leurs familles respectives les attendaient patiemment chez eux, en espérant qu'ils revoient la lumière réelle du jour.

Je crois que c'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle je me bats. Ma famille. On ne peut pas dire qu'on soit très proche, mais pour moi, ils restent important. Ma mère, mon père,mon frère et tous les autres; je pense à eux par moment. Dans ce genre d'instant, quand on se rend compte que nous aussi on peut disparaître, que ça n'arrive pas qu'aux autres. A part peut-être mon frère, on est pas très démonstratifs, mais leur dire une dernière fois que je tiens à eux, c'est tout ce que je souhaite. Quelque chose d'irréalisable si ma vie se termine dans l'Aincrad.

Je redouble d'effort, pas question de perdre contre un algorithme dissimuler sous la forme d'un dinosaure-poulpe-carnivore!

La jauge du monstre passe enfin la barrière du rouge. C'est bientôt terminé! Tout le monde roue la chose de coups, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite.

Jusqu'au moment tant attendu: sa disparition. Comme des petits cristaux de verres venant de se briser.

Je suis heureuse. Fatigué, certes, mais heureuse. Aucun de mes deux coéquipiers n'a succomber. je dois le reconnaître, bien que ces deux imbéciles me fassent suer, ils sont géniaux.

On rentre dans notre quartier général. Dean veut encore et toujours déménager dans peu de temps. Son rituel pour ne pas trop s'éloigner des lignes de front. Lara quand à elle doit subir cet événement pour la première fois, et à un argument qui, selon elle, est très convaincant...

_C'est là qu'on s'est rencontrés!

_Tu sais, si on était resté à l'endroit où on s'était vu pour la première fois Dayan et moi, on serait toujours à la ville du départ!

Lara boude. Je rigole. Dean soupire. Je ris de plus belle. Lara se renfrogne encore un peu plus.

On est sûrement pas l'équipe la plus forte, mais ce n'est pas ce qui est important. On s'amuse, on se chamaille, on se fatigue. En bref, on s'amuse.

Et c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important lorsqu'on est coincé dans un jeu vidéos!

* * *

 _Voilà_

 _A la demande de certains, j'ai tenté de décrire l'action!_

 _J'espère que ça vous aura plus!_

 _Eaonya, éternelle rêveuse._


	9. Chapter 9

Dean recommence à se poser des questions existentielles. Bon, cette fois-ci, il n'est pas le seul responsable de ses délires. C'est de la faute de Lara, mais ça n'en reste pas moins fatiguant!

Enfin bref! Comme toute adolescente normalement constituée, ma nouvelle coéquipière voulait connaître, je cite, "les mystère de l'amour".

Or, Dean, dans sa mentalité de "il faut aider la jeune génération à comprendre la vie" a voulu répondre. On a seulement huit ans de plus que cette fille, dont la majorité passé à l'école pour ma part, je ne vois pas comment il compte lui expliquer quoique soit! sauf s'il vit sa propre histoire d'amour dans le monde réelle, et dans ce cas je ne comprends pas sa logique! S'entourer de deux filles dont une ado décérébrée qui tente désespérément de le draguer vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre!

C'est ainsi quand ce matin de décembre, Dean s'est lancé dans un monologue sans queue ni tête sur l'importance dans la vue des gens. Lara l'écoute très attentivement. Moi, je m'ennuie.

Ah tiens! J'ai mûris. Il y a quelques mois, j'aurais dis que j'avais envie de mourir, que je mourrais d'ennuie et d'autres phrases mêlant la mort et l'ennui. Plus maintenant. Je m'ennui toujours autant, mais j'évite de faire intervenir cette chose glauque, horrible, blessante et effrayante qu'est la mort. J'ai compris dans SAO qu'il y a certaines choses dont il ne faut pas rire. Ce qu'on ignore trop souvent, jusqu'à ce qu'on y soit confronté.

C'est pas possible! Qu'est-ce que j'ai pour basculer dans le dramatique toutes les deux secondes! Faut que je me soigne, c'est plus possible!

Lara ne comprend pas. C'est drôle de la voire grimacer et tenté de montrer qu'elle est complètement d'accord avec Dean , tout en avançant l'exact contraire de ce qu'il raconte.

* * *

Une demi-heure! Il a tenu une demi-heure avant de déclarer forfait!

Bon, certes, il a pas dis "je déclare forfait"; mais, il a poussé un long soupir et annoncé qu'il n'était plus le temps de parler parce qu'il fallait qu'on s'entraîne. je pense que son côté gentleman; qui,sois dit en passant, ne s'est jamais manifesté avant l'arrivée de notre jeune camarade (je ne dois pas compté comme étant une fille...), ne voulait pas rembarrer cette demoiselle de manière brusque! Un peu de galanterie dans ce monde de machiste est toujours agréable!

J'aime bien regarder Dean enchaîner les combinaisons d'attaques. On à l'impression qu'il danse tant ses mouvement sont fluide, ce qui n'est pas gagner étant donné sa taille de géant. En plus, on ne peut pas dire qu'il triche, à cause du miroir de Kayaba. C'est toujours les mêmes qui ont de la chance!

Pourquoi alors que les gens de ma génération sont de grande taille; (en moyenne 1,75 m) j'atteins avec grand peine le mètre soixante! C'est trop pas juste!

Alors que je suis en dessous de la moyenne, Dean la survole! On a pas idée de faire 1,90m juste pour mettre la rage aux minimoys dans mon genre!

Oui, je suis complexée par ma taille! Et j'ai de quoi l'être! Même Lara est plus grande que moi! Et elle à seulement quinze ans!

Mais! J'ai une consolation, ou une excuse, je sais pas trop. Une chose est sûre, celui (ou celle) qui à décrété ça est un génie!

"Tout ce qui est petit est mignon"

Et oui; tout le monde ne peut pas en dire autant.

D'après mon frère, c'est du grand n'importe quoi, parce que, je cite, "t'est peut-être minuscule, mais avec ton caractère t'as rien de mignon!". Je ne fais pas fit de ces discours, c'est mon frère, c'est son bouleau de me rabaisser!

_AÏE! Dean! Au secours! Je vais mourir!

_Mais non! C'est qu'une petite écorchure de rien du tout!

_T'es sûr?

_Mais oui! J'étais médecin dans la vraie vie!

Ouh le menteur! En plus c'est tellement pas crédible! Pour ne pas être au courant de sa véritable profession, il aurait fallu être tenue à l'écart du monde réelle deux mois avant la sortie officielle de SAO, c'est-à-dire avoir participé à la version Bêta. Je ne veux pas avoir de préjugé, mais je doute fort que ce soit le cas de Lara!

_Dayan tu veux de l'aide?

J'ai l'air d'en avoir besoin? Non! Alors pourquoi Dean me pose la question?

Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi, mais une toute petite voix à l'intérieur de moi me dis qu'il cherche un moyen d'échapper à une longue conversation barbante avec Lara!

_Lara! Tu peux aller assurer nos arrières s'il te plaît? Dayan et moi on dégagera le passage pendant ce temps là.

Ah oui! Il veut vraiment s'en débarrasser! Ou alors je suis vraiment en train de me faire un film, ce qui est tout aussi probable.

Mais pourquoi je réagis comme ça? C'est pas possible! Faut vraiment que j'aille me faire soigner! Le problème c'est que j'ai des doutes sur la capacités des PNJ vendeur de cristaux de guérison, à supprimer la démence!

Concentration! Si je n'accélère pas, je risque de perdre mon perturbateur de pensée préférée!

Oh non! C'est de pire en pire, j'ai une idée ! Je vais me taire, comme ça on aura plus de problème!

Mais c'est pas vrai! Cet imbécile fais exprès d'aller de plus en plus vite! Si ça continue, on va perdre Lara!

A moins que ça soit le but!

Je n'aurais cru ça possible, je me fatigue moi-même! Pas physiquement parlant, mentalement! C'est pire!

On court encore cinq bonne minutes, il à l'air de savoir où il va. C'est assez étonnant, étant donné qu'on est sur le palier 27 seulement depuis hier et qu'il n'est pas aller le visiter sans nous! Je le sais, je l'ai suivie.

C'est pas vraie! Je vais aller m'auto-interner en hôpital psychiatrique, comme ça je suis sûre et certaine qu'aucun mal ne sera fait à mon entourage.

Dean s'arrête d'un coup. On est arrivé dans une petite clairière pleine de petites fleurs toutes mignonnes.

_Dayan, il fallait que je te parle.

* * *

 _Voilà_

 _Oui, je sais! J'ai coupé en pleins milieu! Que va t-il se passer. Mystère..._

 _Sinon, j'espère que ça vous aura plus, et, comme d'hab', donner moi votre avis!_

 _Eaonya, éternelle rêveuse._


	10. Chapter 10

C'est pas de ma faute! Je n'ai absolument rien fais pour ça!

Pourquoi je me défends?Oh, pour rien...

Bon, d'accord, je le reconnais. C'est peut-être un peu de ma faute si Lara s'est fait attaquer et a perdue une grande partie de ses points de vie...

Mais j'avais rien demandé! C'est Dean qui à voulu m'éloigner et laisser Lara derrière nous. Moi je n'avais strictement rien à lui dire. Enfin, presque rien...

Okay, j'avoue tout! J'ai carrément explosée de rire et ais ameuter une partie des créatures qui se trouvaient autour de nous. J'ai ainsi un peu précipité mon équipe dans une situation quasi impossible.

* * *

Ils me font tous les deux la tête. Je dois reconnaître qu'avoir refusé de m'excuser n'a pas arrangé les choses. C'est quand même stupide de devoir se faire pardonner pour avoir ris! En remontant encore plus loin, si Dean ne m'avais pas dis ça, rien de toute cette histoire ne serait arrivé.

Non mais franchement! On ne demande pas à quelqu'un avec un air super sérieux si on a fait un bon choix de coloris pour notre armure! C'est une source obligatoire de fous rires!

Et de déception. Enfin, une toute petite, micro-part de déception. Quelque chose de si petit que même en utilisant un microscope électronique on aurait du mal à l'identifier.

Puisque c'est comme ça, je n'ai qu'à aller m'entraîner toute seule, comme une grande. Après tout, je n'ais pas besoin de leur aide si je ne fais pas de switch.

_Tu vas où?

Tiens, Monsieur daigne de nouveau s'adresser à moi. Se rendrait-il compte de la stupidité de sa réaction?

_ Dehors

_Attends-moi.

_Pourquoi?

_Parce que.

Wouah! Quelle raison valable de patienter! Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi; mais j'ai une furieuse envie de me dépêcher tout à coup! C'est bizarre non?

Je sors. Il est vraiment naïf s'il croit que je vais accéder à sa requête après qu'il m'ait insulté comme du poisson pourrie, il le fourre le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude!

_Dayan! C'est pas cool! Je voulais que tu m'attendes!

_Et moi je voulais prendre l'air tranquillement! Tu vois, on a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie.

_Mais qu'est-ce que t'as aujourd'hui!T'arrêtes pas de faire la tête à tous bouts de champs!

Il se fiche vraiment du monde! C'est eux qui boude depuis tout à l'heure!

_Hé! Vous êtes vraiment pas sympa! Deux fois aujourd'hui que vous me planté! J'en ai marre moi! On est une équipe ou quoi? C'est vraiment gonflant quand vous vous mettez à agir comme un vieux couple!

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte celle-là? S'il était possible de consommer quelconque drogue dans ce jeu, je ne me serais pas étonnée. Sauf que ce n'est pas le cas, c'est donc super inquiétant!

On ne peut tout simplement pas agir comme un vieux couple! Déjà, de une, on est pas vieux. Et de deux, on est pas en couple! Et franchement, ça risque pas!

Comment est-ce qu'elle a pu croire qu'il y avait une attirance entre nous deux! C'est juste un coéquipier!

_C'est bon Lara! C'est pas la peine d'être jalouse comme ça! On est même pas en couple.

Pour la première fois de la journée, je suis complètement d'accord avec lui.

Attendez! Pourquoi il lui à dit de ne pas être jalouse? Il s'est rendue compte du petit jeu qu'elle avait avec lui? Je suis sûre et certaine que c'est sa manière de lui déclarer sa flamme et ainsi prouver qu'elle l'attire.

Non mais je vous jure! Il n'y a rien de plus énervant! Je n'ais aucune envie de me retrouver à tenir la chandelle, c'est super embarrassant comme situation!

Ou alors, je comprends tout de travers et Dean est juste en train de la rassurer, après tout, il l'a confirmé, entre lui et moi, il n'y a que le néant!

Et c'est très bien comme ça! Je suis on-ne-peut-plus heureuse!

_Au final, je peux sortir tranquille? Oui ou non?

_Non.

Eh beh! Ca a au moins le mérite d'être clair! Même si je m'attendais à une autre réponse de sa part!

_Il a raison. On a toujours pas tiré cette histoire au clair!

Encore une fois, Lara est complètement à la ramasse...

_Mais de quoi tu parles?

_Pourquoi vous arrêtez pas de me mettre à l'écart depuis ce matin?

_Ah... Dayan? Tu réponds?

Je rêve? Il est en train de rejeter ses erreurs sur moi!

_J'en sais rien! C'est toi qui me suis partout!

Bon, okay, il ne me suit pas vraiment partout, mais fallait pas m'interdire de promenade!

_Vous êtes vraiment chiantes!

Sur ce, il rentre.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il est de mauvaise humeur depuis ce matin!

_Merci Lara. Je me sens moins seule.

Elle est bien cette petite. Enervante comme c'est pas permis, mais bien.

* * *

_En résumé; aujourd'hui tu as délibérément essayer de nous gonfler au plus haut point.

_Oui.

_Pourquoi?

_Cherchez pas à comprendre.

Moi je crois que je comprends le comportement de Lara. C'est une adolescente, il est donc normal pour elle d'énerver ses parents! Or; étant coincé dans l'Aincrad, elle ne peut pas assouvir ce besoin vital et se sert donc de nous pour lui servir de défouloir!

Elle est vraiment pas bête, chiante, mais pas bête.

Je préfère en rire. Dean est complètement rentré dans son jeu! Il a foncé tête baissé dans son piège et maintenant, il est en colère. C'est tellement drôle de le voir avec cette tête.

Oui, je sais, je réagis comme une ado, je crois pas que je sois encore très adulte dans ma tête. Et je suis pas la seule! Pour une fois que je me lâche!

* * *

 _Voilà_

 _Je crois que j'ai mis un peu de temps pour celui là... Tant pis! L'essentiel c'est qu'il vous plaise!_

 _Donnez moi votre avis!_

 _Eaonya, éternelle rêveuse._


	11. Chapter 11

Je ne sais pas comment dire ça... C'est assez bizarre, ça ne m'étais jamais arrivé auparavant! Je ne sais pas trop comment réagir face à ça.

Allez Dayan! Respire! Tu dois te faire une raison! C'est officiel de chez officiel! Le dire t'aideras à t'en rendre compte!

Bon!

Alors voilà!

Je suis à présent, et pour le restant de mes jours, une femme mariée!

Comment ça se fait?

C'est tout simple! En fait, selon plusieurs rumeurs, lorsque deux joueurs se marient, leurs coffres sont mis en communs. Jusque là rien de bien compliqué. C'est ici que Lara intervient. Cette jeune demoiselle pensait qu'avoir un compte commun dans l'équipe pouvais permettre d'éviter toute fraude de la part d'au moins deux d'entre nous.

Bien entendu, Dean, trouvant cette idée brillante, se mit immédiatement en tête de nous marier, Lara et moi.

Or, aucune de nous deux n'étant de cet avis, cette proposition fut rejetée. Le mariage, lui, était toujours de vigueur, ayant été voté à deux voies contre une (la mienne).

Je commençait à sentir que tout cet énorme délire n'allait pas tarder à me retomber dessus. Je ne m'étais pas trompée, comme souvent.

Dean devenait, selon Lara, obligatoirement le futur maris.

Tant qu'ils ne me mêlaient pas plus que ça à leur histoire, ça me convenais.

C'est là que Lara à sortie sa meilleure carte, celle qui allait me faire vivre ce cauchemar.

Son âge.

Mademoiselle n'étant pas majeur, contrairement à Dean, la marier aurais été commettre un détournement de mineur.

Ce qui ne laissait qu'une autre possibilité: moi.

* * *

Si on avait juste dû déclarer qu'on était marié, ç'aurait été vite passé! On aurais eu notre coffre communs et on en parlait plus!

Mais bien évidemment, Akihiko Kayaba ayant décidé de nous pourrir la vie jusqu'au bout, un mariage dans Sword Art Online signifie forcément annonce publique sur tout le palier et cérémonie publique sur la place principale de la plus grande ville d'accueil de ce même palier!

De plus, pour qu'on n'oublie ce lien qui nous unis, ce programmateur infernal à eu la bonne idée de faire porter à tout les joueurs mariés une alliance impossible à retirer!

Enfin, Lara ne jugeant sûrement notre sentence pas suffisante, si Dean ne lui avait mis un énorme stop; on serait actuellement en train de nous comporter exactement comme des gens mariés!

Quand on dit que 15 ans est l'âge bête... Je comprends pourquoi et souhaites m'excuser auprès de mes parents pour tout les délires d'ados perturbée que j'ai pu avoir a cet âge là.

* * *

Dean est de super mauvaise humeur. Je commence à en avoir sérieusement ras le bol, c'est quasiment quotidien en ce moment. J'en suis même venue à me demander si ce n'était pas de ma faute, ce qui est tout simplement stupide, c'est pas moi qui était en accord avec ce délire marital!

_Je viens d'avoir une nouvelle idée!

Oh non! C'est repartit! Lara a une illumination!

_Pourquoi vous me regardez avec ces yeux noirs?

_Si on prend en compte les retombées de ta dernière idée, je pense qu'on a le droit d'avoir peur!

Et si on prend en compte le fait qu'il était du même avis qu'elle, c'est le chaudron qui se fout de la marmite!

_Mais là je vous jure que ça va vous faire plaisir!

_Ah oui?

_Si on partait à la recherche d'un quatrième partenaire!

_Personnellement, ça ne me dérange pas, c'est Dayan le problème.

_Quoi? N'importe quoi! C'est toi qui ne voulais personne avant que Lara nous rejoigne!

_Mais c'est toi qui ne voulais pas former d'équipe avec moi!

_En même temps, je ne te connaissais pas et tu m'avais suivie!

_Bah t'avais l'air sympa! Mais apparemment je me suis trompé!

_Lara! Viens avec moi! On va cherché ce nouveau camarade!

_Attends au moins Dean!

_Non, je ne suis pas assez sympa pour patienter pendant que Monsieur-Le-Chef!

* * *

Aujourd'hui, le temps de l'Aincrad est clément, la plupart des joueurs se promène sur les routes. C'est idéale pour nous, les coéquipiers potentiels sont nombreux!

_Qui veux rejoindre notre équipe! Qui veux! Une place disponible!

_Lara! Arrête! On est pas au marché des joueurs! J'ai honte là!

_Moi je veux bien!

Un gars de l'âge de Lara, à vu d'oeil. De taille moyenne, aussi bruns que Lara est blonde, il à l'air super souriant!

_Génial! Tu vois Dayan, j'avais la bonne technique! On a pas eu à attendre trente ans comme ça!

_Si tu y tiens... Ô toi qui à répondu à la requête de Lara, dis moi quel est le nom par lequel on t'identifie?

_C'est un numéro de comique? Enfin bref, moi c'est Ceylan!

_Eh bien Ceylan, avant que tu nous rejoigne officiellement, j'aimerais que tu me transmette ta carte de joueur, on a pas vraiment envie de se faire tuer dans notre sommeil par un joueur rouge...

_C'est compréhensible!

_En fait, elle veut surtout dire qu'elle ne veut pas se faire démonter par le troisième membre fantôme de l'équipe.

_Euh, Lara? On a pas de membre fantôme.

_Si! Celui qui n'est pas là aujourd'hui est un fantôme!

_Ne l'écoute pas Ceylan, on a effectivement un autre membre, mais c'est pas un fantôme! Ou alors c'est un esprit frappeur qui fait toujours tout pour m'énerver!

_Les filles! Vous êtes vraiment pas cool en ce moment! Vous vous êtes liguée contre moi ou quoi?

_Quand on parle du loup...

_Ceylan, voilà Dean, le Capitaine!

_T'as vu Dayan! C'est moi le chef, c'est pas toi! Ca veut dire que tu dois m'obéir!

_Lara? Tu veux bien m'éclairer sur un point?

Ah! Bravo! A cause de Dean, Ceylan a pris peur et ne veut sûrement plus venir avec nous!

_Où est-ce que je signe? Vous êtes trop bien!

Ah bah non, je crois que ce gars à pas les yeux en face des trous, pensez qu'on est une super équipe, c'est tout sauf normal!

* * *

 _Voilà_

 _Ca faisait longtemps que je voulais marier ces deux-là, c'est chose faite!_

 _Dean se sentant un peu le seul garçon de cette équipe, je trouvais normal de lui rajouter un camarade! J'espère que ça vous aura plus.  
_

 _N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!_

 _Eaonya, éternelle rêveuse._


	12. Chapter 12

J'aime bien Ceylan. Contrairement aux deux autres, lui il est gentil avec moi! Voici la liste des informations que j'ai sur lui, après de nombreuses questions (un interrogatoire musclé de la part de Monsieur-Le-Directeur-Du-Bureau-Des-Aurors)

1) Contrairement à ce que j'avais cru, ,il est plus vieux que Lara de deux ans (il a donc 17 ans).

2) Il est plus grand que moi , ce qui n'est pas trop compliqué.

3) Il est plus petit que Dean, ce qui n'est pas trop dur non plus.

4) C'est le seul à me soutenir quand je suis victime des délires des deux autres

Rectification du 4) : c'est le seul à être pour une démocratie et un droit de véto, si nous ne sommes pas tous du même avis la décision ne peut pas être prise.

5) Il a fais partie d'une équipe, mais cette dernière est partie toute seule pendant qu'il réparait ses armes, et est morte.

6)S'il était arrivé avant, je n'aurais pas eu à me marier

7) C'est un grand sadique: il a voulu que Dean et moi on fasse comme si on était vraiment marier dans la vrai vie!

J'avoue que pour ce dernier point, Lara aussi avait essayé, mais elle avait pas essayé de manière concrète, elle l'avait juste dit pour rigoler! Lui non. il a pris le risque de se prendre un nombre incalculable de gifle de notre part.

Son prétexte: il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un mariage arrangé.

8) Il est très, très fort! (je sais qu'il ne s'agit que de paramètre, mais quand même!)

* * *

On se rend à la conquête du trente-deuxième palier aujourd'hui! Je suis super pas motivée!

Dean a arrêter de râler par rapport à notre mariage. Maintenant il fait pire.

Ô Grand Seigneur de l'Aincrad sauve moi! Je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps.

Les mauvaises langues diront que je ne suis jamais contente, c'est vrai; mais je doute fort qu'elles se soient un jour retrouvées dans ma situation!

Résumons.

Lara et Ceylan s'entendent comme larrons en foire!Tant mieux pour eux, c'est cool. Au moins maintenant elle peut se plaindre des adultes à quelqu'un dans la même situation qu'elle: l'adolescence.

Ceylan a reconnus Dean, en même temps je ne connais pas grand monde qui jure par la barbe de Merlin! Et bien évidemment, Monsieur a immédiatement réagit en lui parlant de son monde et de tout ses centres d'intérêts. Pour avoir supporter des heures et des heures de monologue, je peux vous jurer qu'ils sont très nombreux!

Mais le pire reste quand même le comportement général de Monsieur Dean. Je le répète, il à arrêter de râler.

Jamais contente de ce que j'ai, je regrette cette époque.

Pourquoi? Eh bien, n'étant pas dans sa tête, je ne sais pas vraiment comment expliquer ce soudain changement d'attitude, mais selon mes très faibles connaissances en sociologie, il aurait eu une sorte de déclic.

Je m'explique.

Tout semblait normal dans le plus virtuel des mondes, la normalité étant ici un Dean râlant encore plus qu'un dinosaure affamés (que ceux qui ont noté le jeu de mot pourri entre Dean/ Dinosaure, se manifestent!), une Lara se comportant comme quelqu'un de pas totalement fini, et un Ceylan venant tout juste de débarqué et ayant des difficultés d'intégration. Jusqu'à ce que l'acariâtre diplodocus change.

Je n'aime pas le changement, surtout quand il ne m'est en aucun cas bénéfique. En clair, je hais ce changement de comportement là.

L'échappé du Crétacé est devenue tout gentil.

Pas "gentil" comme le mode bisounours, une autre forme de gentillesse. Le genre de celle que votre maman vous confère lorsque vous êtes un(e) ado en pleine rébellion intérieure et que vous voulez juste qu'elle vous fiche la paix! Un truc super méga giga ultra étouffant!

Et je suis la seule du groupe à subir cette abomination de l'humanité!

C'est encore pire que le Nunuchland dans lequel il s'était enfermé après nos deux première victoires!

Dayan tu veux de l'aides? Dayan je peux venir avec toi? Dayan ne pars pas toute seule sur le chemin de la ville, tu vas te faire mal! Dayan c'est l'heure de manger, j'ai fais quelque chose exprès pour toi!

Un vrai travail de professionnel! j'avais oublier à quel point il pouvait être soûlant parfois!

Je n'ose même pas imaginer la vie de sa petit amie lorsqu'il était à l'école!

Oui, je sais qu'il avait une copine à l'école! Non je n'ai pas enquêter sur lui, c'est Parvati qui me l'a dis de son pleins gré!

Par contre, je dois avouer que j'ai un peu oublier ce qu'elle m'avait raconté sur son meilleur pote. C'était quoi son nom déjà?

Tant pis, ça me reviendra plus tard!

En attendant, revenons à nos moutons.

La conquête du palier 32 s'annonce compliqué sur le plan du groupe! Encore une fois, heureusement qu'une autre guilde nous accompagne!

Dean se prend pour un preux chevalier et veux combattre les ennemis tout seul "pur ne pas que les damoiselles soient blessées", quand je dis qu'il va pas bien! On le suit, on ne peut pas se permettre de le laisser faire ce qu'il veut, sous prétexte qu'il est le plus vieux du groupe! Ou le plus grand! (pour l'âge, je suis pas sûre, je ne connais pas sa date de naissance exacte, juste qu'on à le même âge!)

Une demi douzaine de Demonish Servant apparaissent devant nous! Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont moches ces espèces de squelettes! Et en plus ils ont le culot de ne pas se laisser faire! Non mais je rêve!

Une fois cette première vague de guerriers fantôme phosphorescent encore plus grand que Dean abattu, d'autre ne tarde pas à arrivé pour vengé leurs camarades tombés sous les coups de nos épées. C'est fatiguant les conquêtes de paliers! Mais si on veut rester dans la ligue des conquérant, c'est un mal nécessaire, et puis c'est un peu le but du jeu.

La gigantesque porte du Boss nous fais enfin face. L'appréhension monte, combien de membres allons nous perdre aujourd'hui, voilà la question muette qui se pose sur toute les lèvres. Celle qui nous permet d'éviter de penser quelque chose d'encore pire: et si j'étais celui qui y passais?

* * *

Pourquoi faut-il encore que notre adversaire soit une espèce de dinosaure bizarroïde? Un Brachiosaure, si je ne me trompe pas, croisé avec le plus célèbre des poulpes danois: j'ai nommé le Kraken!

Ceylan est ravi! Apparemment affronter une horreur ne ressemblant à aucune autre créature existant encore sur notre planète Terre (le Kraken étant une légende et les Brachiosaures ne trouvant plus de représentant encore en vie) le remplie d'une incommensurable joie! Chacun ses goûts...

Lara nous refait le coup de la crise de panique au moment crucial! En même temps son voisin de gauche viens de se dématérialiser sous ses yeux. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagis à son âge, sûrement pareil.

Dean essaye de motiver les troupes, honnêtement, je ne souhaite que retrouver mon doux foyer. Et pour cela, je n'ai qu'un seul moyen: vaincre le Hugartriop (c'est le nm de ce truc). Je m'élance.

Je vois Ceylan qui fais de même, entraînant Lara et Dean à sa suite. Pourvu que notre entraînement soit justement récompenser, je veux qu'on rentre tous les quatre, intacts.

On multiplie attaques et coups, les autres participants à la bataille se joignent à nous, certains meurent, d'autres sont blessés gravement, mais ceux qui restent ne renoncent pas! On va réussir, on se doit de réussir. Pour les disparus. Pour la demi-douzaine de groupe ayant déjà trépassé en tentant de venir à bout de ce maudit palier.

Pour montrer que, bien qu'on ne soit pas l'équipe la plu soudée qui soit, nous aussi on sait nous battre!

Deux heures plus tard, le Hugartriop disparaît en confettis, je n'en ai strictement rien à faire. Quelque chose d'autre accapare toute mon attention. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, quelqu'un a toute mon attention.

Je ne sais pas comment réagir, et pourtant je sais que ce n'est qu'une question de temps, je me sens tellement impuissante.

Ceylan me rappelle à l'ordre, on a plus de cristal de soin.

Si on ne rentre pas chez nous au plus vite, Dean va y passer.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre!_

 _Il est légèrement plus long que d'habitude, mais très légèrement. J'ai réussis à mettre en place tout les éléments qui constitueront la base de la suite!_

 _J'espère que ça vous aura plus_

 _Eaonya, éternelle rêveuse!_


	13. Chapter 13

C'est la fin du monde, c'est ça? C'est pas possible, Dean ne peut pas être dans cet état. Sans lui, l'équipe n'est rien. Ceylan le soutient, ou plutôt tente de le soutenir, on ne peut pas dire de Dean que c'est un petit format!

Je me souviens du jour où je m'était plainte de sa taille la première fois, il m'avait rétorquer que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire les choses à moitié. Il fallait donc qu'il soit le plus grand possible. Je confirme que ce raisonnement est complètement stupide; moi aussi j'ai voulu être la plus grande possible, et je mesure trente centimètres de moins.

Je sais que ce n'est absolument pas le moment de penser à ça, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas imaginer sa mort. Je me dois d'être mentalement forte pour les deux ados qui nous accompagne, en tant que seule adulte en état de fonctionnement il me faut montrer l'exemple!

Rester stoïque, voilà ce que je suis censée faire. Voilà exactement ce que je n'arrive pas à faire. Si on me le demandais, je serais tout simplement incapable d'expliqué pourquoi. Je ne sais même pas moi-même ce qui ce passe dans ma tête. Je veux juste retrouver un Dean en état de fonctionnement.

Je veux juste rentrer chez moi. Dans le véritable chez moi. Celui voisin de celui d'une amie de Dean. Je veux juste retrouver mon véritable travail, arrêter de traquer des créatures au péril de ma vie.

Je suis une intellectuelle, pas une fille d'action. Me connecter à SAO n'était qu'un moyen d'échapper à ma réalité, de temps en temps. Je ne voulais pas que ça en devienne une réalité pire encore que celle que j'avais avant.

Je ne peux pas cesser de pleurer. Même Lara, qui a une forte tendance à extérioriser ses émotions, reste courageuse et ne semble montrer aucuns signe de faiblesse.

-Dayan, calme-toi, tout peut encore se jouer. Tant qu'il ne disparaît, on a des chances de le faire revenir.

Elle a raison. J'ai honte, Lara, aka l'ado la plus énervante du monde quand elle s'y met, me remonte le moral avec les paroles les plus censées qui soient.

On aperçoit enfin notre "chez nous" virtuel. Dean va pouvoir récupérer. Je vais avoir la possibilité de comprendre ce qui se passe dans mon esprit. A tête reposée.

Je suis Ceylan jusqu'à la chambre du malade. Il est tout simplement hors de question que je le lâche d'une semelle tant qu'il ne sera pas entièrement sur pied et apte à faire tout ce qu'il fait habituellement. C'est-à-dire en gros, nous donner des ordres tous plus stupides les uns que les autres, se réfugier dans le magnifique et effrayant monde des bisounours et prononcer des mots qui n'ont aucuns sens pour les "moldus" que nous sommes (comme par exemple "Gryffondor" ou encore "Quidditch").

Il suffit qu'il récupère quelque temps, pour que sa jauge de vie remonte à son maximum. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça peut prendre, et c'est sûrement ça qui me fais le plus peur. En attendant, il ne peut rien faire, le moindre mauvais mouvement, la moindre écorchure, la moindre pression risquerai de lui être fatale.

-Hey! Tu sais, le regarder dormir ne va pas le faire revenir plus vite. Viens plutôt avec nous, faut qu'on fasse le point. Monsieur-Le-Directeur-Du-Bureau-Des-Aurors risque de nous en vouloir sinon.

Ceylan à raison, si on ne rédige pas un résumé complet de ce qui s'est déroulé lors de la conquête. Personne n'a jamais su ce qu'il en faisait, mais il le réclame systématiquement. Je suis néanmoins contente, Ceylan réutilise mon surnom! Ca ne signifie qu'une chose: j'ai eu une excellente intuition le concernant!

-Je sais. Fais-le avec Lara, je reste.

-En gros, quoi que je dise, tu vas pas bouger?

-C'est l'idée.

-Comme tu veux la Miss.

Ah oui. Moi aussi, j'ai un surnom. Je ne m'en plains pas, il est mieux que "Monsieur-Le-Directeur-Du-Bureau des Aurors". Je croit pas que Lara se soit aussi fais renommée, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Je lui demande de ne pas fermer la porte complètement. Je pourrais ainsi suivre leur conversation tout en étant aux premières loges pour hurler sur l'autre imbécile une fois qu'il sera réveillé!

-AIIIIIIIIIE!

Je me retourne, l'imbécile vient de se réveiller. En me cassant les oreilles au passage.

-Ah capitaine! t'es revenue!

-Salut Ceylan, ça va? Il me semble pas que j'étais partis, qu'est-ce que tu raconte?

-T'es tombé dans les pommes et Dayan s'est occupé de toi pendant tout le temps! Elle a même pleuré!

Mais tais-toi! Oh la honte!

-C'est vrai?

-Nn-Non, n'importe quoi!

Je suis en train de rougir comme une fraise, c'est plus que sûre est certains, ça fais rire Lara en plus!

-Ca va Dayan, t'es plus rouge que la bannière des Gryffondor!

-Je vais prendre l'air.

Faut que je parte, avant que ça dégénère. Plus ça va, plus c'est bizarre. J'aurais pu me réfugier derrière l'excuse des liens sacrés du mariage, mais même pour moi ça ne paraît pas crédible!

-Tu m'as pas répondu.

-Dean, t'es pas censé te lever.

-Je suis majeur et vacciné, je fais ce que je veux, quand je le veux et où je le veux. Et pour l'instant,,je veux que tu me réponde là, tout de suite maintenant!

-Moi aussi je le suis, majeure, donc si je veux pas te répondre, je te réponds pas!

-En tant que directeur du bureau des Aurors, si je te fais subir un interrogatoire, t'es obligée d'y répondre!

-Ah oui? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour le subir cette interrogatoire de malheur?

-t'as pas répondu à ma première question.

-Quelle logique implacable!

-Je sais, merci.

-C'était pas un compliment.

-Je sais.

-Tu m'énerves! Tu le sais ça aussi?

-Maintenant que tu viens de me le dire, oui.

-Laisse-moi, s'il te plaît.

-Pourquoi?

-S'il te plaît, je veux être seule.

-Dayan, je sais que t'es assez solitaire, mais si t'as un problème faut en parler.

-C'est bon, je te dis!

-Dayan!

-Si je te dis que c'est toi mon problème, t'es content? Tu vas me lâcher maintenant?

Et je cours. J'ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire. S'il ne désire pas me laisser tranquille, je vais chercher ma solitude ailleurs. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour que tout redevienne comme avant. M'en aller.

* * *

 _Voilà!_

 _Je crois que ce chapitre est carrément bizarre... Tant pis! Ca donne l'impression que dayan ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut, mais c'est pas grave! je peux pas faire autrement de toute façon! C'est comme ça que j'ai commencé, c'est comme ça que je finirais!_

 _En espérant que ça vous aura plus! Exprimez-vous!_

 _Eaonya, éternelle rêveuse._


	14. Chapter 14

Ca fais trois jours que je fais cavalière seule. C'est plus difficile que je ne l'aurait pensé. Mine de rien, je crois que je me suis habitué au reste de l'équipe. Je le dis: ils me manquent

Ceylan et ses remarques qu'il pense innocente mais qui touchent toujours le noeud du problème.

Lara, la seule ado que je pense être capable de supporter un jour (même si elle et moi avons quelque différents)

Dean.

Je sais que c'était parfaitement stupide de ma part d'agir de la sorte envers lui, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Dès que je suis gênée, je deviens cassante. Et ce depuis toujours.

Je crois que c'est pour ça que je suis devenue solitaire... A force d'être super froide avec mon entourage, j'ai finis par les lasser et leur donner l'impression qu'il me dérangeaient constamment. de toute façon , il m'est impossible de revenir en arrière ou de changer ce que je suis. Je suis chiante, il me faut l'admettre.

Et, actuellement, je m'ennuie. Ca aussi, faut que je le reconnaisse.

D'un côté je meurs d'envie de rentrer chez moi. De l'autre, je sais que, par pure fierté, je ne le ferais pas.

Mais comment ai-je fais pour me supporter depuis tout ce temps!

Je crois que que vais aller me goinfrer toute seule dans mon coin tranquille. Au moins j'aurais une occupation.

En fait, non. je ne peux même pas faire ça. Se goinfrer signifie dépenser à un moment ou un autre, et, juste par culpabilité, c'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas faire.

Encore une fois, c'est ce foutue mariage qui m'entrave! aucun moyen de l'annuler, et donc aucun moyen de faire en sorte que j'obtienne de nouveau un coffre à moi toute seule! Si Dean est dans le besoin ça serait super égoïste de ma part de tout dépenser à son insu.

il faut que je retourne le voir.

Seul problème: je n'en au aucune envie.

Je pourrais peut-être donner rendez-vous à Lara ou Ceylan? Mais ils pourraient soit tout raconter directement à Dean, soit être les victimes d'une des ses enquêtes.

Dayan! Ressaisie toi! Il va pas te manger! Comme il le dit si bien: t'es une Gryffondor ou pas?

Et tu sais qu'au fond de toi y'a qu'en faisant partie du groupe que tu as pu te sentir bien. Une des première fois de ta vie ou tu t'ennuyais seulement pour de faux et histoire de.

Respire un bon coup et fais demi tour.

Allez! C'est partie! Je suis une grande fille! Beaucoup plus mature que Lara! Je doit devenir complètement responsable de mes actes, paroles et tout le reste.

N'empêche que, stupide comme je suis, il m'a fallu 3 jours pour prendre une décision qui ai un tant soit peu de sens!

Je me rend au portail de téléportation de la ville de départ, direction le palier 27. Le dernier endroit où nous avons posé bagage. J'espère juste que Dean n'a pas eu une envie de changement et ai décidé de partir. Si c'est le cas, je ne pourrais m'en prendre qu'à moi.

Je flippe. Si ça se trouve ils m'en veulent à mort. Cette équipe est, certes, une alliance de bras cassés, mais c'est sans doutes les meilleurs boulets de l'Univers, virtuel ou réel. Si être bloquée dans SAO signifie rester avec eux pour toujours, je signe sans hésitation.

Je toque à la porte de la dernière demeure que nous avons partager.

Dommage que je n'ai pas les paramètre nécessaires pour pouvoir écouter aux portes, si j'avais pu entendre le raffut qui régnait à l'intérieur j'aurais été à cent pour cent sûre qu'ils sont toujours là.

La porte s'ouvre sur Ceylan.

-hey, Dayan! T'es de retour! Alors ta promenade? Tu t'es bien amusée?

Ma promenade?

-Ma grande sœur virtuelle! Tu vas bien? T'as découvert des nouvelles espèces dans le coin? Ou alors tu nous a ramener des camarades? Raconte!

Je sais que c'est un peu égoïste de penser ça, mais ça me vexe énormément d'avoir l'impression que je ne leur ai absolument pas manqué. Ils ont l'air de ne pas s'être inquiété le moins du monde pour moi, c'est super crispant! Bon , que Ceylan réagissent comme ça c'est a peu près normal vu ce que j'ai pu voir de lui. Mais Lara me connais depuis bien plus longtemps et elle sait que ce n'est absolument pas mon genre de partir "faire une promenade".

Et puis même! C'est carrément bizarre! Dean se réveille et j'ai subitement envie de partir explorer la faune et la flore alentour. Je veux bien admettre qu'à 15 et 17 ans, ils ne sont pas encore totalement finis au niveau cérébral, mais y a quand même des limites!

Il est vrai qu'il n'ont absolument pas assisté à la scène de mon départ, il n'y avait que Dean et moi dehors.

Une minute...

Il faut que je parle à Monsieur-Le-Directeur-Du-Bureau-Des-Aurors. Genre maintenant.

Connaissant l'engin , à tous les coups c'est lui qui est allé leur raconter des sottises pareils. C'est un autre de ses principes, s'il est le seul à avoir vu quelque chose et qu'il n'a rien compris a ce qu'il venait de se passer devant ses yeux, il ne va strictement rien dire ou alors inventer une excuse stupide en attendant d'avoir trpiver la solution de l'énigme.

S'il a l'exclusivité de l'infos, il ne la laisse pas s'ébruiter. Apparemment c'est un truc qu'il aurait appris au contact de son meilleur ami, qui, si j'ai bien tout compris, est une véritable commère.

L'intérieur de la maison est encore plus bordélique que quand j'en suis partie. J'aurais jamais pensée que ça serai possible. Dean ayant une tendance à la maniaquerie, j'aurais été persuadée qu'une fois levé il se serait arranger pour tout remettre en ordre.

A moins qu'il ne soit toujours pas en état.

Peut-être que mon départ l'a fortement perturbé et qu'il ne peut pas sortir de sa chambre sans être accablé de remords atroces.

Oui, je sais, c'est beau de rêver.

-Dayan, faut que tu me fasse un compte-rendu de ton escapade le plus vite possible. C'est pas sympa de garder toute ses découvertes pour soit.

A moins que lui aussi soit persuadée que je suis véritablement partis en balade...

* * *

 _Voilà_

 _Enfin! eux mois que je bloque sur ce foutu chapitre! j'ai horreur de ça! J'ai l'impression qu'il est super nunuche, ça m'énerve._

 _Donnez-moi votre avis et j'espère a plus pour la suite!_

 _Eaonya, éternelle rêveuse_


	15. Chapter 15

-Réunion d'équipe maintenant!

Ca fait a peine cinq minutes que je suis revenue, et Dean lance déjà une de ses fameuses réunion. Control freak.

On s'assoit tous sur le canapé au centre de la pièce commune. Sauf le "chef" qui, bien entendu, reste debout pour nous montrer sa supériorité (comme si faire 1m90 n'est pas suffisant!).

Il est planté devant nous les bras croisé et le regard vague. Je le sens mal, c'est pas bon signe de le voir comme ça.

-J'aurais besoins de récolter quelques informations vous concernant. Madame Dayan, à vous l'honneur.

-"Mademoiselle" Dayan, je ne suis pas mariée.

-Si. Avec moi imbécile!

-Dean. Toi comme moi savons que ce n'est pas un vrai mariage!

-Parle pour toi! Tu t'es jamais demandé ce qui se passait dans ma tête! C'est toujours toi, toi et toi d'abord!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-Laisse tomber. Lara à ton tour.

On a continué ainsi tout l'après midi. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris que Lara s'appelait en réalité Rakel, qu'elle était d'origine scandinave et qu'elle avait choisi sont pseudo en l'honneur de Lara Croft. Quand à Ceylan, il n'a pas voulue nous révélé son véritable nom pour le moment, j'ai juste appris que son pseudo venait de l'ancien nom du Sri Lanka, le pays dont il est originaire.

Dean et moi ne nous sommes pas adressé la parole durant tout ce laps de temps. La situation est de plus en plus bizarre. Je n'ai vraiment rien compris de son changement de comportement, même s'il a dû se dire la même chose me concernant lorsque que j'ai fuie comme une lâche.

Lara a sentit la tension qu'il y a dans la pièce, ça se voit rien qu'à son attitude! Elle est super nerveuse et n'arrête pas de se triturer les doigts, comme si elle avait peur de quelque chose. Seul reste à savoir de quoi.

Et si j'en suis responsable, je m'en excuse profondément. Dean exagère vraiment à étaler tout ses problèmes devant tout le monde! Et j'admet également que je ne suis effectivement pas la dernière dès qu'il s'agit de se plaindre.

Mais j'ai au moins la décence de ne pas m'afficher! (ou pas trop...)

* * *

Au final, la seule pièce dans laquelle je suis sûre de pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement c'est ma chambre.

Remettons les pendules à l'heure.

Premièrement: j'ai rien foutue pour améliorer mes stats, contrairement aux autres

Deuxièmement: Dean me gonfle

Troisièmement: Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est comme ça?

Quatrièmement: C'est dans ces moments-là que je serais contente de l'avoir connu avant SAO, pour pouvoir décoder ses pensées.

Cinquièmement: J'en viens donc à penser: Pourquoi Parvati n'est pas a voisine quand j'ai besoin d'elle!

Sixièmement: Cette réflexion ne mène absolument à rien, je ferais mieux de m'arrêter là et dormir.

Septièmement: Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait apprendre à Lara que la politesse veut qu'on demande l'autorisation avant de rentrer dans le chambre de quelqu'un?

_ Dayan! Maintenant tu sors d'ici! T'es revenue! C'est pas pour te terrer dans ton trou! je sais très bien que Dean nous à raconté n'importe quoi sur ton départ! Alors tu vas tout m'expliquer et que ça saute!

_Attends. Arrête de crier s'il te plaît! Et je pense que tu es capable de me demander ça plus gentiment! J'ai confiance en toi là-dessus!

_Tu peux tout m'expliquer s'il te plaît ma gentille Dayan; la meilleure de toutes les Dayan de tous les mondes, virtuels et réels!

_N'en fais pas trop non plus, j'te croirais pas.

_Mais diiiiiiiis!

La porte s'ouvre de nouveau.

_Sileeeeeence! Y'en à qui essayent de dormir parce qu'ils se sont rendu utile, eux!

_Dean on t'a rien demandé!

_Si on t'écoutes, tu demandes jamais rien à personne toi! En revanche, faut qu'on devine ce que Madame souhaite! Et attention à ne pas se tromper, sinon Madame pète les plombs et se barre sans rien dire à personne!

_Mademoiselle...

_Non Madame! je te le dirais pas cents fois: On est marié. Et j'ai pas envie que ça change!

_Même si tu l'avais voulu, le divorce et l'annulation de mariage n'existent pas dans SAO alors...

Il s'en va en claquant la porte. il a l'air encore plus énervé que tout à l'heure, pourtant je ne vois pas ce que j'ai dis de mal!

_Vous êtes vraiment pas doué tout les deux!

_Merci Lara, ça fait toujours plaisir ce genre de compliments!

_Mais c'est la vérité! Dean est loin d'être le champion de la communication, ça c'est sûre! Et toi t'es vraiment bouchée!

_Si c'est pour m'insulter, tu peux sortir. J'ai mieux à faire que t'entendre ma faire ce genre de réflexions.

_Te vexe pas! Je voulais pas être méchante! C'est juste qu'avec Ceylan on se demande depuis tout à l'heure si vous le faites exprès ou si vous êtes aveugles à ce point!

_Faire exprès? Mais de quoi tu parles?

_Donc t'as vraiment rien compris?

_Si j'avais pigé je serais pas en train de te poser la question.

_Pas faux... Non mais franchement! t'as pas remarqué que Dean ne parle que de votre "mariage" depuis tout à l'heure.

_Il a le droit.

_Dans le salon il t'a carrément engueulé quand t'as dis que c'était pour de faux.

_Bah c'est la vérité.

_Il t'a dis "parle pour toi".

_Oui, et?

_Bah pas pour lui! Il considère que c'est un vrai mariage!

_Lara, je sais qu'il a des fortes tendances à être stupide, tu ne m'apprends rien.

_Toi non plus t'es pas mal dans le genre!

_Moi je suis réaliste! Un mariage c'est à la base un truc qui uni deux personnes qui s'aiment...

_Bien! Bah t'as fais la moitié du raisonnement! Plus qu'un petit effort et t'aura tout compris!

Attendez... Quoi?

Non...

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre!_

 _Je suis enfin de retour! Ca fait vraiment du bien de retrouver l'inspiration! je m'y suis mise d'un coup et voici le résultat!_

 _Donnez moi votre avis!_

 _Eaonya, éternelle rêveuse._


End file.
